


Reunion

by xbeautox



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grady Memorial Hospital, Relationship(s), Reunions, Romance, Zombies, team denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeautox/pseuds/xbeautox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has to get away from Atlanta and leave a dead Beth. Guilt and misery haunts him. But it looks like a certain someone has decided not to die yet. With the help of Dr. Edwards, Beth goes out to find her Daryl. And their reunion is bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my fanfic. This is the first Bethyl I've ever written so I hope it turns out good. I don't want to disappoint anyone since there are so many great quality Bethyl fanfictions out there. So please enjoy. 
> 
> love,  
> Beautox

Run, run, run. They had to run. Run from all that was lost. Run to live. He had to run. His feet dragged him away from that awful place but misery kept hunting him. Hunting them. Just like the walkers. They had to move, move fast. Stay alive. Stay strong. But he didn't feel strong. It felt like he lost himself back there. Back in Atlanta. In the puddle of blood that kept growing and staining everything around it. He lost her. He lost her when he thought he finally had her. Never to let go again. But he was so terribly wrong. A bullet took her away from him. She collapsed on the ground. She was so very still. Her blonde hair not so blonde anymore. Her skin paler than it ever was before. 

And before he knew it, he had avenged her. Not thinking about the consequences. He did not care what would happen to him. She was already lost. And he couldn't save her. He couldn't save her. It was his fault. He kept repeating that. It was his fault. 

They are in the parking lot outside the hospital. The heat warming up the pavement but he's so cold. So very cold. Beth is lying between him and a hysterical Maggie. Glenn's useless attempt to console her. And the rest is standing around them, glaring at them. Silence except for Maggie's cries. He wants to scream, roar, cry out, but he stays silent. Tears streaming down his face but he's silent. Ready to...

"We have to go" Rick interrupts his thoughts. A herd of walkers is shuffling towards them. He tries to scoop up Beth's lifeless body.   
"Daryl, leave her. We have to go now." Rick urges. "We can't just leave her here. We need to bury her." Daryl almost shouts in disbelief. How can Rick be so cruel. Doesn't he care about her? About Beth.   
Rick looks Daryl in the eyes for a moment before looking around. He walks to a car and tries to open the trunk. The car is unlocked and the door opens.  
"Put her in here for the meantime. We'll come back for her. I promise." Daryl hesitates a moment before laying her down in the trunk. He looks at her for a moment. Blood and ugly scars cover her beautiful face and he realizes that this girl is no more. She's gone. Rick closes the door and grabs Daryl by the arm, pulling him away from the car. And then they run. They run until there's no oxygen left in their lungs. Until their hearts are pounding and their muscles are burning. But they keep running. Daryl wonders why. There is nothing left to run for. 

"You're going to be the last man standing." Her voice echoes in his head. She's already haunting him. 

They find a car and leave. They leave this goddamned place. Leaving her behind. And it feels totally wrong.   
\---   
He paces around the room. It's too white, too clean for his taste. It reminds him of the funeral home. This house is lived in though. Books scatter around the room. Coffee mugs on the counter. Blankets and pillows on the couch. Deanna sits on it, observing him. 

"Daryl, do you want to be here?" 

No. No no no. He does not want to be here. If it weren't for the safety of the rest of the group he would have been back in Atlanta by now. Give her a proper burial. He looks at Deanna through his hair. She's expecting an answer. 

"A boy and a baby. They deserve a roof. I guess." He mutters. He feels locked up in here. Like an animal trapped in a tiny cage. Guilt haunts him, chases him, asks him why he hasn't left yet. He shouldn't be here. Not without her by his side.   
Deanna nods. Agrees with him. Asks him a couple more questions before leading him to the two giant houses. He's never had a house like that. He could only dream of one. Instead he grew up in that shithole with his old man after his ma passed and Merle disappeared. 

The sun goes down. The streets are silent. He sits next to the crib inside the house. Watched over Lil' Asskicker. She's looking at him with her mother's eyes. He shakes his head. There's a knock on the door. It's Deanna, talking about jobs for everyone.   
"And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out."   
He meets her gaze before looking out the window again. He doesn't want her to figure him out. 

That night he doesn't close an eye. He wonders around the area. He feels so out of place.   
"Hey, Daryl right?" A voice comes from the darkness. Daryl is startled and turns around towards the voice. "Relax, it's just me. Aaron." The man comes out of the darkness. He smiles at Daryl awkwardly. "I, uh, I noticed that you're not very comfortable here. So I talked to Rick. He told me about you and well, I have a surprise."  
Daryl raises an eyebrow. "Don't need no surprises." He mutters. Aaron's smile grows wider. "I'm sure you'll like this." He says, walking towards what Daryl assumes is Aaron's house. He opens the garage and turns on the light. Daryl looks around. The whole garage is filled with motor parts. Different kinds of engines spread out on a worktable and tools ordered neatly on a wall. An object hidden by a blanket is stood in the corner of the garage. Aaron pulls away the blanket and reveals an old motor. Daryl gasps. He looks at Aaron, expecting for him to laugh at Daryl and tell him it was all just a joke. But Aaron doesn't.   
"The previous owner collected all these parts. He piled them up here. We don't have a clue about these things. But Rick said you might like it. You can fix it and maybe go hunting for a couple of days. You're not obliged to stay here." 

Daryl stays silent for a while. "You're a good person Daryl" Daryl’s head shoots up at those words. Aaron doesn't realize the meaning behind those words but Daryl remembers. 

"There are still good people out there Daryl." 

"Thanks, for this." He says quietly. Grief hits him again. "You're welcome. Better start fixing this. So you can go back to her." Aaron says before patting him on the back and leaving him alone. Daryl wonders how much Rick has told Aaron.


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again  
> Second chapter. Yay. Written in Beth's part of view. Oh my god. She's alive. Enjoy.
> 
> love,  
> Beautox

~~ Beth's POV ~~

Darkness surrounds her. She tries to escape but there’s no use. It keeps following her, keeps drowning her. She’s restless. It feels like she’s floating above her body and doesn’t know how to crawl back. Darkness swallows her. She tries to swim back to the surface. A faint beeping noise is heard in the distance. 

When her eyelids finally obey, they are met with bright light. She quickly squints her eyes close. Taking a moment to adjust. When she opens them again she notices that the beeping comes from a machine next to her bed. The room looks familiar, and it is. It’s the same room she woke up in when she first arrived at Grady Hospital. A wave of panick rolls over her body. She scans the room looking for a potential weapon but her eyes meet with Dr. Edwards instead. How long has he been standing there?

“Good, you finally woke up. I thought I would never see those eyes again. Thought the bullet damaged your brain so bad that you would become brain dead.”  
She furrows her brows. What was he talking about?

“What happened to me? Why am I here? I thought the group would come and get me?”  
“What do you remember?” Dr. Edwards asks while shoving a chair next to her bed and sitting on it. 

She thinks about that question. She remembers a lot. How it felt to see her family again. To see Rick, Sasha, Tyreese. To see Daryl. It felt good to see him. She knew he was alive. And to her surprise she even saw Noah. Sweet Noah who made it out alive too.  
She had helped him escape and she never felt more stronger than at that moment.  
There was a lot of tension. She knew Rick made a trade. It went slowly, first Carol, then her.  
It felt good to have Rick pull her in. But only when she felt Daryl touch her shoulder, pulling her into the safety of the group. That’s when she finally felt she was home again. They were ready to leave.  
“Now I just need Noah” She heard Dawn say. Immediately rage began to grow inside her. She saw Noah obey and walk over to Dawn. This was all wrong. Dawn had no claim on him whatsoever. She felt herself move. She felt herself speak.  
“Wait.”  
She walked over to him and before she knew it, she pulled him into an embrace.  
“It’s okay.” He whispered to her. But it wasn’t.  
“I knew you would be back.” Beth’s eyes shot up to Dawn. Dawn looking back with a smug face. Beth wanted to rip her throat out. She let go of Noah never looking away from Dawn. Rage was still growing inside her, making her tremble, making her seethe.  
She had been planning to do this for a while. Not if it wasn’t necessary. But it was now. She would never understand Dawn. Her mind was too messed up and evil. She would never let go of Beth if it wasn’t for Noah. Dawn needed a pet slave, needed to release her aggression on someone. Someone irrelevant.  
“I get it now.” She said softly looking Dawn in the eyes. She pulled the sharp scissors she had been hiding, out of her sleeve and stabbed Dawn right underneath her clavicle. She saw the shocked look on Dawn’s face and the gasps behind her. She felt Dawn move and after that everything went blurry and dark. 

Beth shakes her head and looks at Dr. Edwards.  
“So you’re saying I was shot in the head by Dawn.”  
He nodded.  
“And I still survived?” She asks in disbelief. No one could survive a headshot.  
Dr. Edwards cleared his throat, not meeting her look. “Barely.” He whispered.  
“What happened after? Where’s the rest of the group? Where is Daryl.” It doesn’t make sense to her. How could this all happen? 

“After you were shot, it went pretty quickly. A man, which I can only assume is your Daryl, shot Dawn merely a second after she shot you. A fight was about to break lose but one of the cops stopped it. Daryl scooped you up and brought you outside to a screaming woman accompanied by an Asian guy and others.”

Maggie.

“Then what happened?’’ Her voice was shaking.  
“Daryl brought you over to that woman and knelt besides her. They stayed like that for a while before a herd of walkers came.”  
Beth gasps. Oh no.

“They put you in a trunk of one of the cars standing in the parking lot and they ran away. Left you for dead. I sneaked up to the trunk, wanting to, well I don’t know what I wanted to do. But as I pulled your body out, I noticed you were still breathing. So I brought you back in.”

“But how? No one survives a headshot. No one.”  
“It didn’t hit your brain or even your skull. There was no brain damage. I couldn’t see it properly but I guess it was just a flesh wound. So I took care of it and hoped for the best.”  
“Why would you do that?” Beth asks.  
“I’m a doctor, it’s my duty to fix people.” He explained simply.  
It takes a moment for all to come in. “I have to go” she finally says.  
“Where to?”  
“I have to go and find them” She tries to sit up. Edwards holds her back, pushing her gently back into the pillow.  
“Why would you want to go back to the group. They left you behind.”  
“They thought I was dead. There was no use. They were in danger.” She almost exclaims. “Please don’t be like Dawn and hold me here. I want to go back to them.” She pleads softly.  
Dr. Edwards hesitates for a moment. “Okay, but first you need to recover. You’re way too weak to go back out there. You need to gain strength.”  
She sighs and nods. Dr. Edwards smiles at her and stands up to leave.  
“Thank you, for saving me. And I’m sorry for your loss.”  
He looks back at her. He almost sounds bitter when he says  
“Dawn is no loss.”  
He turns around and walks away. Leaving Beth alone with her thoughts.


	3. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Daryl gives up, there's someone there to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,  
> This is quite a short chapter but I really felt like writing it. It's written in Daryl's POV.  
> Next chapter will be longer for sure. I promise. Enjoy.  
> Love,   
> Beautox

It takes Daryl two weeks to fix the bike. He works on it every night and sleeps through the day. There’s no way he can sleep at night. Her face haunts him, mixed with her voice inside his head. He admits that while he was with her, he became a better man. A better person. Much better than his father or even his brother.   
He admits that he had feelings for her. That he still has feelings for her. He is in love with the dead girl. The group doesn’t understand why he’s so eager to leave Alexandria but they leave him be. He hasn’t talked to anyone for days.   
“So you’re leaving?” He turns around to see Carol standing at the doorway. He looks at the ground and nods. He doesn’t want to see that disappointed look on her face. It stays silent for a while.  
It seems that after a few minutes, Carol finally has the courage to ask the one question she’s afraid to ask.  
“Are you coming back?” He hears her voice tremble.   
He shrugs.   
“Depends.”  
“Depends on what?” She asks.   
He shrugs again.  
“Daryl she’s dead.” Carol says harshly. He slowly turns around to look at her.   
“There’s no need for you to go out there and risk your life. She’s dead.” Carol tries to soften her words but he’s done with her. He grabs his backpack and steps on the bike. He revvs the engine.   
“Daryl I’m sorry.” Carol tries to stop him by grabbing his shoulder but he shrugs her off and drives away towards the gate. He’s got his crossbow, his loaded gun and some supplies. That’s all he needs. 

\---   
He’s been driving for three hours now. Carol’s words go through his head again and again.   
“She’s dead. There’s no need to risk your life.”   
He stops suddenly. Sighs. Steps of his bike and hides it in the bushes. He goes scanning the area. His pace slows and then he just stops. He recognizes the open field in the woods. He’s been here before. This was where they hid. After Atlanta, after her. He sits down, leaning against the tree. And once again tears stream down his face. In the two weeks he fixed his bike, he hadn’t allowed himself to think about her. He didn’t want to think about why he wanted to go back to Grady. He didn’t want to think about what he might find there.   
And then Carols words. He knows she’s right. Beth is dead. He shouldn’t have been so mean to her.   
Two walkers appear on the other side of the open field. They approach slowly, limping towards him. He hears them growl. One of them misses an arm and they’re both rotten to the skull. They are just two walking skeletons. Two lethal skeletons. He looks at the crossbow lying beside him. And the urge to fight suddenly disappears. He relaxes against the tree. Waits for them to come and get him. Waits for his death. Because being dead sounds more attractive than living in this goddamned world. The world took his girl. And now he wants to go too.   
The walkers are getting closer and closer. He can smell them, the stench. They reek of death. And death is where he’ll find her. He closes his eyes and waits. Waits for the darkness.   
But then he hears the swoosh of a knife and two walkers drop to the ground. Daryl slowly looks up. His eyes gaze up. Two legs in skinny jeans. A what used to be, yellow shirt. A grey cardigan. Pale skin. Long blonde wavy hair and big blue eyes. Beth.   
In front of him stands Beth. It’s an illusion. It can’t be her. She’s back in Atlanta. Dead in the trunk of a car. She can’t be alive, standing here. She was shot in front of his face. Her blood covered his clothes and hands. But instead she’s here, kneeling down next to him, touching him. Her hands are warm and clammy.   
“Beth, no it can’t be.” He struggles to say.   
Her big eyes are filled with tears but she doesn’t let them stream.   
“It’s me Daryl. It really is me. I’m alive. I didn’t die. I’m alive. I’ve found you.”  
She throws her arms around him and he can feel her breathe in his neck. His shirt getting wet because of her tears. He looks up at the sky and the sun is shining in his eyes. He closes them and buries his face in her blonde hair. Her familiar scent of vanilla and honey fills his nose. He’s home.   
He tightens his grip around her.   
“Beth”


	4. Wasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey of Beth, leaving Grady and finding someone very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,  
> Fourth chapter of Reunion. Thanks for the Kudos and comments, I really appreciate them.
> 
> I would like to warn you that there is an attempt of sexual assault in this chapter. I've added that to the tags but would still like to warn you. Sorry for the inconvenience. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chap.  
> Love,  
> Beautox

Two weeks. That is what it takes for her to recover. She can't wait to leave this place and find everyone. Find her Daryl. He has been in her head the past weeks and she can't get him out. Doesn't want him to get out of her head. She thinks about what they could've become when she wasn't taken from the funeral home. And now she can only hope she'll find him. She wonders how it will be, to see him again. To reunite and this time stay together. 

After two weeks, Dr. Edwards releases her. They gather some clothes and supplies for her. Anything the hospital can spare. She searches for her knife but it is nowhere to be found. Her outfit, the yellow shirt she found in the golf club, a grey cardigan, jeans and her cowboy boots. After weeks in a hospital gown she feels good to finally wear something familiar. She tugs at the shirt and thinks about the day she found it. 

"Your first drink ain't gonna be no damn peach schnapps." He said throwing the bottle at the ground. That night she felt something more. She had felt it before. She felt tingles in her belly when she handed the bottle of baby formula to him. The night he called Judy little Asskicker. She had felt something more when he told her about Zach. When she hugged him. First he stiffened but after a few seconds he had relaxed and put a hand around her elbow. An awkward gesture but it was nice.   
And then the night with the moonshine. 

"Are you ready to go?" Dr. Edwards interrupts her thoughts. He's the only to talk to her. The cops leave her alone. She doesn't want anything to do with them. 

"Yes. I've never been so impatient to leave." She smiles at him. He nods and looks at the ground like he wants to say something.

"What is it?" She asks. He looks up and sighs. "I want to come with you."   
She opens her mouth to say something but he interrupts her. "I can't just leave you alone out there. You need someone to watch your back." 

"You can't leave the hospital. They need you here. You are their only doctor. You need to help them." She disagrees. 

"I don't want to be here." He says simply.

"Oh" 

"Give me five minutes and then we can go. I'll meet you at the exit." He walks out the room leaving Beth confused. 

\-- 

They walked through the woods for five hours now. The sun is going and they're setting up camp. She's quick to make a fire before it gets too dark. They warm up some beans and eat dinner silently. 

"So why did you want to leave?" She asks him, looking at the fire. It's past midnight but she's wide awake. So much energy after two weeks of laying in bed. 

"When Dawn was in charge I was just her little bitch. She was the reason I stayed though. She convinced me to help these people. I put everyone first. Now, I want freedom. As much as I can get." He stares into the fire. 

She nods and it's silent. They can hear an owl in the distance but no signs of walkers. They only killed one today. 

"Why were you so eager to leave. You had a roof over your head, food, warm water. Was it because of that man? Daryl?" He looks at her now, waiting for her to say something. 

"Yes, but also because of the rest of my family. They aren't family by blood, except my sister. But they are family. We've been through a lot." She frowns. It's been four weeks since the prison fell. It has been a rollercoaster of emotions since then. First the silent treatment by Daryl. And after that the moonshine and the funeral. Being taken away from him. Grady Memorial Hospital and Dawn's abuse. She sighs. 

"But mostly because of Daryl right?" 

She wonders why he's so eager to know. Yet he's right.

"Yes, mostly because of Daryl." She admits softly. The doctor throws some wood in the fire and it lights up from smoldering amber to bright orange. Her body heats because of the fire but also because of something else. She aches for Daryl's touch. Even if it's just a touch of his elbow on her arm or his hand on hers. 

"Doesn't the age gap bother you?" 

Beth shrugs. His questions begin to annoy her. But she stays polite, just like her mommy taught her.   
"No, it's already the end of the world. I don't really value the opinions of others. Love who you want to love." 

"So you love him?" 

"I guess I do." 

It's silent again. "You should sleep. I'll take first watch." He says to her. "Alright, wake me up when you get tired. Good night Dr. Edwards." 

"Call me Steven." She looks at him when he says this. There's something in his eyes she can't put her finger on. 

She goes to sleep in the little makeshift tent they made. It takes her three seconds to drift off. 

She wakes up a little bit later when a hand touches her neck and caresses it. She stays still and her eyes closed. It's not a walker she can tell. She slowly grabs the knife hidden in her sleeping bag. The hand now trails down her body, over her breasts and down her stomach. She turns to her side, still pretending to sleep. The person lies down besides her and grinds against her back. She lifts the hand with the knife waiting to strike. It's when the hand enters her underwear she turns around and holds the knife against the throat of the person. First she can't see who it is but then a stroke of moonlight hits his face. It's Steven Edwards looking back into her eyes. 

"How dare you. How dare you take advantage of me in my sleep." She spits out. 

"No please let me go. Beth, please I've been in love with you since the moment you showed up. Beth, please forget about him. You're not going to find that dirty redneck. I can give you so much better. He's worthless." 

She's seething with rage. But when she hears him talk about Daryl like that she's done. 

"What did you say about him?" She softly says. His eyes grow wider and he tries to take back his words but she is done. 

"You're in no position to tell me anything." She spits outs before jabbing the knife in his throat. Blood spills from the wound when she pulls out the knife. Steven desperately tries to cover the wound and stop the bleeding but they both know it's hopeless. She hit an artery and that's that. 

She stands up and quickly gathers her stuff. Steven is now coughing up blood. "No, please Beth. No." She doesn't look back when she disappears in the darkness of the woods. Leaving him behind. 

\-- 

It's early afternoon when she begins to feel hungry. She decides to look for a convenient spot to set up camp. Suddenly she hears something crack. In front of her two walkers are shuffling towards an open field. She decides to follow them, who knows what she might find. Silently, like Daryl taught her, she follows them. 

Sitting against a tree is a man. She can't see his features as the walkers are covering them. He doesn't seem to be aware of the two approaching him. Or he simply doesn't care. But she can't just let him die. Which is ironice since she killed a man not a day ago. She shakes her head and sneaks up to the two walkers. Two stabs and they fall to the ground, revealing the man by the tree. She paralyzes when she sees him. 

Long dark hair almost covering his eyes. A small mouth set into a pout. He wears a worn leather vest and within his reach is his crossbow.

Daryl. 

She can't believe she actually found him. Before she can say anything, Daryl looks up and she can see his eyes change from surprise into disbelief. She kneels down besides him, touching his knee. To just feel him, feel that he's real. He is. 

"Beth, no it can't be." He says softly, with his hoarse voice. Tears fill her eyes just hearing his soothing voice again. It suddenly kicks in that he doesn't know her story. He only saw her being shot in front of him. Carrying her lifeless body to her sister.

"It's me Daryl. It really is me. I'm alive. I've found you." She throws her arms around him. Embracing him. She can't describe what she feels after weeks of uncertainty. And now she's here with him. Finally he wraps his arms around her and she can hear him mutter her name. 

"Beth." 

And she looks up, looks into his eyes. Before she knows she's leaning towards him. Her eyes close and her head tilts to the side. And then her lips meet his. They are rough just like she imagined them. At first he stays still but after a few seconds he answers her kiss. Deepens it. There is hunger in it, like he wants to make up for lost time. His tongue meets hers at the same time his hand grabs her waist and he pushes her down on the ground. Leans over her, hand trailing from her waist up to the swell of her breasts. Up to her face to cup her cheek. A sweet gesture in a hot moment. She grabs him closer to her so that she can feel him hard against her. She moans when he grinds against her. 

"Daryl..." She doesn't know why she does it but she pushes him off of her. He looks confused and hurt when she does it. 

"No, Daryl. Don't think that. It's just that we need to go to a safer place. We need to catch up. We need to make up for lost time." She shivers at the thought how they're going to make up. 

He nods understandingly. "There's a place. Alexandria. With a wall and everythin'. Running water and electricity. It's safe." 

She's shocked. This is better than she could've ever hoped for. A safe place with facilities she now considers luxorious. 

"Is the rest of the group there too?" She asks carefully. But Daryl nods again. "We lost Tyreese, but the rest is there. Maggie, Glenn, Rick, lil' Asskicker.." He trails off. Her smile grows wider and she almost beams when she hears Judy's name. The little girl made it. "Let's go then." She stands up and pulls out her hand to help him up. He scoffs but then smiles and takes her hand. She pulls him up and they leave the open field. 

"So, how far away is this camp?" She asks after five minutes of silent walking. "Normally about 7 hours but I got somethin'" He says mysteriously. "What do you got?"   
He smiles at her and hesitantly takes her hand. She looks at their intertwined fingers, both their hands smudged with blood and dirt. He leads her to some thick bushes and let's go of her hand. He disappears in the bushes to appear with a motorcycle again. 

"Oh my." She gasps. He looks at the bike proudly. "She took me two weeks to fix but it was worth it." He stares at Beth now. She still can't believe she found him, her Daryl. 

"Well, Mr. Dixon. Shall we go?" She asks in a posh accent. He steps on his bike and waits for her to sit behind him. But she hesitates. 

"Will it be like old times?" She asks him.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, me being kind of useless and just a waste of air."   
He shakes his head. "No, they're gonna be surprised. But you made it when everyone thought you're dead. That proves something I guess."   
She takes that in before asking something more important.  
"And what about us?"   
"What about it?"   
"Will you be gone the whole time? Leaving me behind?"   
He pulls her against him and kisses her forehead.   
"I ain't gonna leave you. Ever."   
That's what it takes to convince her. To make her climb on the bike and wrap her arms around his waist. Makes her ready for everything that is yet to come.


	5. Deepening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl arrive at Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here's a new chapter. I think I'm going to write another three chapters and then wrap it up. Please check my tumblr.  
> www.tumblr.com/chocley 
> 
> If you have any requests of a Bethyl fanfic please message me. Enjoy this chap.   
> Love,  
> Beautox

~Daryl's POV~

They arrive at Alexandria within three hours. They're hold up by the guards at the gate. The guards say that Deanna wants to speak with Beth. 

"Should I be worried?" She asks him softly. "Nah, it's common. Deanna just wants to know who comes into her camp. She ain't gonna send you away. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their camp."   
He can feel her squeeze his waist in a sort of hug. He guesses he said the right thing and he smiles. He's never been good with words but she makes him want to be good with them.

He parks the bike in front of the two houses that belong to the group. "I'll bring you to Maggie." He says as she clumsily steps off the bike. Her brow furrows. "I think that when she sees me she'll not let me out of her sight ever again." "Is that a bad thing?"  
"No, it's just that I'll always be the little sister that she has to protect from others and from herself." Beth shrugs but Daryl can see it bothers her. "Best to get it over and done with." He pushes her gently towards the house. But she stops him in front of the door. "I want to stay together, with you. I want to be with you." She looks at him with her big blue eyes and he can't get over the thought that he doesn't deserve this. Doesn't deserve her.   
"We'll stay together if that's what you want." He mumbles. "That's what I want." She squeezes his hand and doesn't let go when she opens the door and steps inside the house. He follows her and sees how Maggie, Rick and Glenn look up from a map. Both Glenn and Ricks jaw drops and Maggie screams when she sees the blonde girl in front of her. She pushes herself out of the chair and runs towards Beth holding her in a deathgrip that is supposed to be a hug. "Beth" He can hear Maggie cry now. Beth says nothing, holds Maggie with one hand but still has her other in Daryls'. He tries to let go so that she can fully embrace her sister but she only holds him tighter. He looks up to see Rick smiling at him. Only Rick knows about the time he spent with Beth and only Rick knows vaguely about the feelings Daryl has developed for her. 

When Maggie lets go of Beth, Glenn and Rick and now Michonne and Sasha are there to welcome her. They all hug her and ask if she's alright. Beth stays quiet and just nods. They all notice how she holds on to Daryl and leave her with him, all suddenly need to leave. But Maggie stays.

"You're sure you're alright?" She asks worriedly. Beth nods again. "Beth you haven't said a word to any of us since you've arrived. Please say something." Maggie almost begs.

"I'm fine Maggie." Beth snaps. Maggie closes her mouth. "I just want to be alone right now." Beth softens her voice. Maggie nods and gives her a little smile before leaving. Beth turns around and looks at Daryl. "You want me t'leave?"   
"No.." She shakes her head. He lets a sigh of relief escape his mouth. He doesn't want to leave her. 

"Can you show me where the bathroom is? I would like to take a shower." She asks suddenly shy. "'Course"   
She follows him up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Her hand touches the porcelain sink and he doesn't know what she's thinking. She looks like a bewildered beast in a cage. But then again, so does he. 

"I'll get you a towel and some clothes, wait here." He walks away and quickly gathers some thing. He puts them on the little table next to the shower. He's about to leave when she says something he thinks he hears wrong. He turns around. And there she is looking at him from under her lashes and her mouth moves again.   
"Join me." She whispers. He hesitates, thinking about all the reasons why this is wrong. But she pulls him closer, taking off his vest and he forgets them. He turns around to lock the door. Her hands wrap around his waist from behind and she begins to undo his flannel. She does it slowly, making him crazier with each second. So he turns around and kisses her. Tries to save the feeling of her lips on his so that he can remember it later. He deepens the kiss, pulling at her lips. Her hands trail over his bare chest. He pulls her up in his arms and automatically she wraps her legs around his waist. She cranes her neck when his lips touch her throat and clavicle. He can hear her moan softly. So he undoes her shirt and bra, still holding her tightly and kisses the place where her breast begins. "Daryl..." She moans loudly. "Shh.." He tries to cover her mouth but when he suck her nipple he can no longer stop her. They immediately stop when she hears someone knock at the door. "Beth are you alright? I could hear you.. Um, should I get Maggie for you? Or... Daryl?" Glenn sounds uncertain. Daryl and Beth look at each other and Beth lets out a strangled noise when she tries not to laugh. "Beth?" Glenn only grows more worried when he hears the noise, mistakes it for something else. "No I'm fine, thanks Glenn. No need to search for Daryl." She says, her voice light and innocent. Damn, anyone would be fooled by that voice. It stays silent on the other side of the door. "Alright, well, I'm here if you need me." He finally says. They can hear him leave and walk down the stairs. Beth puffs out a little breath of relief. He puts her down and pulls his flannel back on. "Where are you going?" She asks confused. "Best if I leave, we'll continue some other time. Just take a shower and come downstairs, I'll make you something to eat." She nods and turns the shower on. He can see a hint of the pale skin on her back when he leaves and almost regrets it. Some other time, if she still wants. 

\-- 

The day passes quickly and he climbs up the stairs to the attic where he sleeps. He's got the whole room for himself. Even got his own bed. Beth is still downstairs, the others demanded her to tell what happened. He didn't stay, she would tell him when she wanted to. She would tell him how she got the ugly scars on her face, tell him about how she survived, how she found him. 

He tries to read in the new book Carol gave him. She put it in his hands this afternoon, smiling softly. They haven't spoken about the things they said before he left, but he knows she feels guilty. And he feels guilty too, shouldn't have treated her like that. 

Someone is coming up the stairs. He closes the book and puts it on his nightstand. He looks up to see Beth in pink cotton pajamas and holding a pillow. "They told me you were here, Maggie's eyes almost fell out when I told her I wanted to sleep here." She giggles. He listens to her quietly and Beth mistakes his silence for rejection. "But I would understand if you want to be alone..."   
He looks at her and pats on the spot next to him, wrapping a blanket around her when she lies down next to him. 

"I missed you." She says looking up at him. "When I was there, I just constantly thought about you. They took me away from you and said I owed them because they saved me. Wouldn't let me go. But I stayed strong." Her fingers play with the fringes on the blanket. Daryl doesn't want to interrupt her, doesn't want to push her. It's her call what she tells him. 

"Dawn, the lady who shot me, she hit me. I ended up with these scars because of her." Beth touches the lengthy scar on her cheek. When he hears what Dawn has done to Beth he doesn't feel sorry for killing her. He didn't before but now it feels even more justified. 

"How did you survive?" It was the one question that keeps nagging at his head. No one survived a shot to the head. "I wasn't shot through my brains. The bullet didn't even hit my skull. It was just a flesh wound. There was a doctor there, he found me.. fixed me." It was a flesh wound and they just left her there for dead. Guilt build up inside him. "I'm so sorry Beth, I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry." He whispers. Suddenly he feels arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He doesn't know where to put his hands so he awkwardly holds her shoulders but Beth doesn't seem to mind. "Don't ever be sorry Daryl Dixon. You came looking for me. And I owe my life to you. If you took me with you, I would have died. Don't be sorry." 

He shakes his head. "You don't owe your life to me. You owe your life to that doctor. Where's he now?" She lets out a shaky breath and holds him more tightly. She hesitates before she speaks. "He helped me recover and after that he told me he wanted to help me find you. And yesterday... He kept asking questions about you, about us. I didn't think anything of it but then I went to sleep. And I felt his arms around me, touching me." Daryl's muscles tighten with anger. He wants to kill that man so badly. "I attacked him, held a knife at his throat. Eventually I killed him. He was a threat." She sounds like she wants to defense herself. "You don't gotta explain it. I understand." He says, pulling her closer to him. She had to go through all of that and yet she was willing to give herself to him this afternoon. Soft cries come from her lips."You should get some sleep. Had a rough day." He says kissing her hair. She nods and snuggles closer to him. "Daryl..."  
"I'll stay with you." He ensures her. She smiles against his chest, comforted by his words. 

Seconds, minutes, hours pass. Daryl stays awake, watching over her. He knows it's quite unlikely something will happen to them here but still he stays aware of his surroundings. He tenses when he hears someone walk up the stairs. It's Maggie. She hesitates before approaching him. 

"Just wanted to check on her." She explains. Daryl nods. "She's been asleep for 'while." Maggie smiles gratefully. "Thank you, not just for this. I forgot to thank you for looking after her, when the prison fell. And for not giving up on her when she was gone. You believed in her."   
"I still believe in her." He says, looking at the mess of blonde hair sprawled across his chest. Beth is breathing evenly, fast asleep. "Do you.. Do you love her?" Maggie then asks. He thinks about that. He's never loved anyone before. The closest to affection he's ever been was with Merle. But what he feels for Beth is stronger, an urge to protect her. To cherish her. He isn't familiar with the definition of love but she is the one he wants to be with.   
"I guess I do." He says softly. 

Maggie's smile grows wider. "Thank you for loving her. I couldn't wish for anyone better to love my sister. She'll be safe in your hands."   
"She can protect herself, but I'll always watch her back." Maggie nods and looks at Beth one more time before leaving them alone. Leaving Daryl alone with his confession. He loves Beth. And he's not sure how to tell her.


	6. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth reunites with two very important peeps. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, I really feel guilty about how much time it took me to write this. I'll update sooner next time I promise. I have two more chapters planned for this story so yeah...   
> I am going to continue writing Bethyl. So stay tuned :)
> 
> There's not much fluff in this chapter but I thought it was quite important how the groups sees them etcetera. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Love,  
> Beautox

~*~ Beth's POV ~*~

Beth sits down on the chair inside Deanna's livingroom. There's a camera pointed at her, which makes her move nervously. She looks at Deanna who is standing in the corner. 

Deanna pushes herself from the wall she was leaning on and sits on the couch across from Beth, a look of disbelief and respect on her face. 

"Then what happened?" She asks breathless. 

Beth had told Deanna all about the time she had spent on the farm and in the prison. How she used to take care of Judy. She had told Deanna calmly how her father was murdered right in front of her eyes. Beth had told Deanna about how the prison had fallen and that she wondered around the woods with Daryl for quite a while. Quite a while. She hadn't been particularly detailed about her time with Daryl though, wanting to keep some of it secret, just for her. Yet she had blushed when his name tumbled over her lips. Then the part about Grady came and she had managed to tell Deanna what had happened without the usual rage building up inside of her. 

"Then I found Daryl and he took me here." Beth looks at the woman in front of her. 

Deanna takes that in for a moment and seems to hesitate before she speaks. "Excuse me, but can I say that when you talk about Daryl, I notice a very strong affection in your eyes and voice. Are you two...?" Deanna doesn't finish the sentence but Beth knows where she is going and again she is blushing. 

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just very curious about how you got him to open up to you. He's been here for three weeks and I'm still trying to figure Mr. Dixon out." Deanna half apologized. Beth looks up when she hears Deanna calling Daryl 'Mr. Dixon' and remembers the time she herself had called him Mr. Dixon. In the moonshine shack. She sighs at the memory, a fuzzy feeling inside her belly. 

Beth hesitates before she speaks. A thousand emotions run through her head. She remembers that night very well. She had discovered how little Daryl thinks of himself. But she knew better than to believe him. Daryl had become so important in such a short amount of time. 

"Daryl means a lot to me, he's special. He understands me and what I've been through. He's a good man. But to say that we are together, I wouldn't dare to wish for that. He thinks himself as someone who doesn't deserve anything and I intend to change that." Beth looks at the ground again. Has she really admitted that she wants to be with Daryl. To a complete stranger. Her cheeks grow warm. She looks up to see the woman with the ashblonde hair styled into perfection and squinty eyes that reminds Beth of a mouse. But Deanna looks genuinely interested. 

"He considers himself non-deserving of what?" 

Beth shrugs, trying to look casual. But inside she is shaking. "He considers himself non-deserving of me." She whispers, fearing that if she speaks louder her voice will crack. 

Deanna seems to understand. She clears her throat and leans back into the couch, a friendly smile appearing on her face. "Well, onto less serious subjects. I heard that you're a very talented singer and I would love if you wanted to perform some songs at the party I'm giving tomorrow night. Nothing special though." 

"Does that mean I can stay?" Beth sounds hopeful. Deanna lets out a laugh. "Ofcourse sweetheart, I wouldn't send you away in a million years." 

Beth feels relief fill her body. She smiles at Deanna now. "Then yes, I would love to perform at your party." 

"Perfect." Deanna clasps her hands together. They wrap up the conversation and Deanna sets off the camera. They shake hands and Beth walks towards the door. But before she can open it Deanna calls her back. Beth turns around slowly.

"I want to let you know, that if things work out with Daryl after all, there's a small cottage near the wall. It's available and maybe you would like to have it. You two both deserve it." Deanna gives Beth a meaningful smile. 

Beth understands where Deanna is going. "Thank you Deanna, I really appreciate what you're doing for us. Maybe in the future..." She looks at Deanna for understanding and the woman nods. Beth nods back curtly as a form of goodbye. She opens the door and walks out the door.

Daryl is waiting for her on one of the steps up the porch. Beth approaches him slowly. Then she attacks his hair, messing it up. He ducks away quicky, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "You need a haircut." Beth says to break the silence. He shrugs and mumbles something incoherently. He stands up and reaches for her hand. Her small hand fills his big one immediately. "C'mon. Wanna show you somethin'" He says walking towards the wall. Beth grows curious by the minute. They finally arrive at a little pond with a wooden bench next to it. There's someone there. 

Beth can't recognize the person at first. The figure is hunched over a sketchpad, busy drawing something. But when Beth comes closer she finally sees who it is and gasps. She looks at Daryl who nods.

Noah is sitting on that bench. Noah. 

She hasn't seen him since Grady. Now she felt guilty that she hadn't asked about him when she arrived at Alexandria. He wasn't there in the house so she just kind of forgot about him. 

She lets go of Daryl's hand and runs towards Noah. He doesn't notice her until she practically throws herself in his arms. "Noah" she breathes. She can feel arms pushing her away from him. He holds her at arms length, a mix of confusion and shock on his face. "Beth?" He asks in disbelief. "Noah it's me, I survived. I'm here." She almost giggles at his shocked face. "How?" He struggles to get out. 

"It's a long story, it doesn't matter. It matters that we're both here." She smiles at him. He pulls her back into the hug, holding her very close. His body begins to shake and she can hear him sob softly. "I'm so sorry Beth, for leaving you behind." She leans back and kisses his cheek. "It's okay honey. I don't blame anyone. Just glad I'm back." She shrugs. He nods in agreement. She looks back at Daryl who is shuffling his feet, obviously feeling uncomfortable. She knows that he doesn't want to bother her. "Let me just go to Daryl for a sec." She tells Noah. 

Daryl looks up when she stands in front of him. "What's up?" She asks him. "There's someone else you need to see." He mumbles. "Okay, wait. Let me tell Noah." She goes back to tell Noah before joining Daryl again and this time they walk towards the houses that belong to them. "Thank you Daryl. Thank you so much." She whispers, looking at him. He shrugs. "Was nothin'" he says softly. 

She finds his hand again and squeezes it. "It was something very important to me. So thank you. For doing this." 

He takes her to the house and when he opens it, Rick is standing there with Judith in his hands. Beth gasps, surprised for the second time this day. She feels tears stream down her face, as Rick hands the little girl over to Beth. Her hands automatically wrap around Judy. "I'm so happy to see you babygirl." Beth cooes at the toddler. Everyone around her is watching the reunion intently. She can hear Carol let out a little sob. But her eyes stay fixed on the girl in her arms. She had just assumed that Judy would never make it outside the prison. But then again, Judy was after all the lil' Asskicker. Beth looks up at Daryl to see a small smile on his face. She leans in against his chest and he embraces her, his arms resting on her waist. "I'm so grateful for this." She tells him softly. She leans up on her toes and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek. She turns around to see almost everyone with their mouth hanging open. Is it that shocking that she had kissed him on his cheek. She thinks about what happened in the bathroom yesterday and her face turns red instantly. She looks at Judy who looks back at her with big blue eyes. She hugs the toddler one more time before giving her back to Rick who smiles at her friendly.

She suddenly feels tired. A lot of things happened today and she feels like she still needs to process everything. "I think I'm going to take a nap." She utters, suddenly feeling shy. "I'll bring ya." Daryl says, leading her towards the stairs. Carol stops Beth for a second, pulling her in a tight hug before whispering a 'thank you' in her ear. Beth looks at her confused but Carol shakes her head, just smiling. 

Beth sits on the bed in the attic. She watches as Daryl cleans up the room for a bit. Watching his muscles pull and relax. It was very nice to look at she admits to herself, feeling giddy. 

"Deanna asked me to sing at her party tomorrow." She tells him. He stops and meets her gaze. "Are ya gonna?" He asks. She nods, covering herself with the blanket. "Yeah, you wanna come?" She asks him with a hopeful smile. He looks at the ground. "Not really a party person." He says simply. "Please Daryl. I would love for you to come." She almost begs now. When she sees that she is beginning to convince him she sets up a pout. He almost snorts. "Fine, I'll go." He finally says. She smiles at him triumphantly. Daryl shakes his head before giving her another blanket. "Don't want you to get cold." He explains. She pets on the empty spot beside her. He sits down looking expectantly. Beth leans in and gives him a long kiss on his rough lips. "Thank you, again." She mumbles against his mouth. He answers her kiss, stroking her bare shoulder. After a while he pulls away. "Go to sleep, you're tired. Big day ahead'a ya." He says, closing the curtains. She nods and crawls under the blanket. Her eyes close immediately, the world turning dark.


End file.
